Unfair
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Okay, this is not the best summery I made, but oh well. Relena and Heero have jacked up parents. And they hang out with all there friends in a 'haunted insane asylum.' Like I said not the best summery. Just read it and you'll find out it's better than wha
1. The Party

Unfair 

"Relena, where were you! I was waiting all day for you!"

"Sorry mother." She said, she knew fighting would only make her yell twice as much.

"Before you go to school, wash the dishes. I'm going to be late now. " She ran out of the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Relena's mother was a bus driver, she had to get there earlier before any of the students. Lucky Relena didn't take the bus, she was in High school and they didn't have buses. Her mother took Middle school student to school but even then she didn't take the bus. 

The phone rang. "Hello."

"You ready." came a monotone voice.

"I have to wash the dishes before I go."

"Well I'm leaving now, try and hurry up."

"Okay. I'll be ready by the time you get here."

She was done cleaning the dishes by the time she heard a car pull up. She climbed in. "You're mother's on vacation for two weeks next month."

She stared at him, "How do you know that?"

"Sally told me." 

"I don't feel like going to school, lets skip."

"Okay, I'll call Duo and you call Hilde."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello."

"Heero, wuz up."

"We're skipping school, cover for us." 

"Okay, but Hilde went to school early to fix up the attendances, I'm not going to have a chance to speak with her until second hour."

"Relena's calling her on her cell phone."

"You always think of something don't you. Tell Relena I said hi and bye."

then he hanged up.

They gang always hanged out on a house that was supposedly 'haunted.' It was said that whenever someone went to the top floor they would here screams, and the broken windows would also make noises of glass breaking over and over again. Even though none of them believed in ghosts, they didn't go to the top floor, they would stay on the lower levels. Oh yeah the house that was supposedly haunted use to be an insane asylum, but it closed down after the owner suddenly disappeared, and became a regular house.

"So how your morning?" Relena asked 

Heero frowned. "Heero, take the garbage out. Heero your making the cat annoyed. Heero stop annoying your father." 

Relena laughed, "Not good huh?"

"They act like they're my real parents." He opened a can of beer and drank it.

"You're going to get liver cancer if you don't stop drinking!" Relena barked

"You want some?" he said holding out a bottle for her to take.

"I dont' want any!" 

Heero laughed.

"So what did your mother say about yesterday?"

"She didn't even notice I was gone for all that time. She got home around three in the morning, drunk. She must have went out with her new boyfriend. What did you think of the party?"

Heero drank some more of the beer. "It was pretty good, were going to Dorothy's house to party tonight, wanna come?"

Relena thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure, why not."

At that moment, Trowa, Wufei, Jason, and A.J. came into the room. "Hey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two had a thing for eachother." yelled A.J.

Heero glared at him, "We just friends who understand eachother."

A.J. laughed " Well, I suppose you do, you both have screwed up parents."

"How did you know we were here?" Relena asked.

"Duo told us, when we heard you were skipping we decided to skip too."

"So Relena, you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah." She mumbled

"I hear all those idiot jocks are going to be there too. But that ain' t stopping me." Jason said getting some beer too. 

"Is your mother going out tonight?" Trowa asked looking at Relena.

"It's Friday, of course she's going out tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*

Duo kept getting the attendance sheet every time the teacher marked any of them gone, he'd mark them here. The teacher would never look back on the sheet once she already marked it. He put the sheer back in the attendance folder and went back to his chair. Luckily nobody in the class would tell on him. 

Later that night...

"Relena, I'm going, make sure the kitchens clean when I get back." 

"Okay mother." Relena said, she knew she was going to go to the bar or to someones house and get drunk. "What do you have planned this evening, after the kitchens done?" She asked.

"I'm going to do my homework. And go to bed." Relena said. Her mother claped her hands. "Oh, I forgot your dinner." 

"I'll make something." 

"Okay, bye." She left again leaving Relena all alone. She called Heero to come and pick her up. "I'll be over in ten, okay." 

The party was okay, the music was loud, and it didn't sound like trash. "Hey Heero! One of my friends wanna meet you!" yelled Dorothy, she pulled him away even before he could argue. Relena was left all alone, she went to get something to drink and a snack. 

The food and the drinks didn't taste right, she felt funny after she took a bite of the brannies. She decided to leave, for some reason, it took her almost a half hour to find the door. 

When she was out, someone grabbed her arm, "Hey Relena, wanna party?!" someone said. It was Freddy Wilson, he was a jock who everyone liked, exepted Relena and all the rest of the gang. 

"Let go of me!" she said trying to free herself.

"What's wrong, don't you wanna party!" He said tighting his grip on her arm. He leaned down and kissed her. His breath smelled like beer. Then A.J. came out of the house, drunk, he could barely stand right. 

"Gooshnight!" He said waving his hand at them, it was obvious that he didn't know who they were at that moment. 

Freddy let go of her arm. "Stay right there." he said pointing a finger at her and turned toward the bushes and vomited. Relena saw this as a chance to escape, and left him. She went to Heero's car and saw Duo and Hilde in it, making out. She left, _Guess I'll just have to walk. _She said to herself. She was a block away and heard the police coming toward the house. 

She was walking on the sidewalk when she saw someone else was walking too. He looked fimilar somehow, "Heero!" 

He turned around and smiled. "So did you like the party too?" 

"Well lets just say it was one of the unexpected events that life has to offer." 

"I didn't like it too." he said. 

They walked together, when the police came up. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" a fat policeman said

"We were just taking a stroll." Relena said with a big smile on her face. 

"Where do you live." He said

"Just around the street." Heero said as he glared at them. 

"You two live together, how old are you." 

"Were.." Relena thought but Heero cut him off. "We're eighteen. That's our house." he said puting his arm around her.

Relena looked at the police and smiled.

"Well I suggest you go back there before people think you were up to something." 

"No need to be rude, we'll go right now."

The walked up the steps to Relena' s house and went inside. "Are you sure your mothers not here?" Heero wispered , while he looked back at the police.

"She shouldn't be home, not this early." She opened the door, and let herself in. Nobody was home, they both sighed. If she was there they would have heard the screaming of here lives. Heero waved at the police who were at the bottom of the stair watching them. "Bye!" he smiled. 

"Nice house." He looked through the rooms and heard the door being opened. 

"Relena, hic.. I thought you would be in bed by now. This... is my new friend." a guy came right behind her and smiled. "Nice to meet you." he said extending a hand.

She looked at the hand and then back at her mother "Mother.. your back. I got to go to bed now, gotta get up early if I wanna be on time for school." She left. Once she was out of earshot she kept whispering Heero's name.

"Heero, where are you." she whispered.

"I'm right here." she said, looking back to see if anyone could see him. A smile worked it's way across his face. "We'll it looks like I'm gonna stay her for the night."

"What!" 

"Take a look." He pointed toward he hallway, which was right next to the door, and she saw her mother making out with the guy, which made it impossible for him to sneak out later.

"You're sleeping on the floor." She said and walked toward her bed. "Hmmm. Guess I'll have too." he said rolling his eyes. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, I was kinda bored when I wrote this, and I read a LOT of stories about teens and there parents are jacked up, ( I had to for English) so I decided to write this. Please....REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!

-Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me! So please don't sue me! 


	2. The Decision

**Unfair**

Chapter 2 -The Decision 

In the morning Relena's mother came into her room, "Relena, get up your going to be late for school!" Relena quickly opened her eyes and looked at the ground, nothing was there.

"Well... Hurry up!" Her mother slammed the door shut. Relena looked around but didn't see Heero anywhere. _He must have left earlier _she thought. She stretched her arms out and hit something. 

"Is she gone yet?" a voice said.

Relena uncovered his face and there was Heero. "What are you doing in my bed!" She yelled. 

"Relena is everything all right?" Her mother said through the door. Relena froze for a second. "Yeah every things fine." 

Heero giggled. "You're mother was coming in the room, I just hid somewhere." he said.

She got up and went into the closet. "I'm getting dressed, don't come in here or I'll kill you." She shut the door leaving a giggling Heero all alone. 

"Relena, I'm going to go to work. Try to clean up the dinning room before you go to school." Relena's mother called out to her. They both heard the door slam.

"Hey, I'll see you soon.." He called out to her. He got to his house in ten minutes and quickly dressed and went to get his keys. As he looked at his desk he remembered Duo in it. "Duo!!" He said through clutching teeth. 

He walked back to Relena's. Relena came out of the house when she saw him, "Hey, where's your car?" She asked. "Don't ask." he said. making a fist. 

They walked to school not saying a word. It took them awhile getting from there to the school without a car. They lived three miles from the school and it was up and down steep hills. 

They got there three hours late. Manly it was because they walked really slow. "Hey, thought you two would be skipping again." Duo said and they came into view. 

Heero glared at him for a minute before Duo quenched. "Okay, what'd I do?" He said in a worried voice.

"My car." was all he hear. He quenched again. "Oh, yeah, your car. Um, It's in my garage. Kinda forgot about it." Relena looked at the scene she saw and smiled. Every time Heero glared at someone they'd always act scared, everyone except Relena. Maybe that's the reason they became friends. 

~flashback~

She walked through the halls of the school she was suppose to stay for four years. She was a freshman and everyone always picked on freshman's. She just moved there, so she didn't have that many friends, she walked through the halls while everyone talked. Hilde came running toward her, smiling. Hilde became friends with her from day one. It was weird how they meet, but kinda funny too. 

"Hey, you gotta stay the night. If you don't Dorothy will have to substitute, and I don't like that idea. Come on you gotta!!" Hilde yelled. " Okay, okay." Relena gave up. They were suppose to spend the night at her house and go to the new amusement park that opened last year. 

That night, Relena drank something Hilde gave to her. It tasted funny, and right when she drank it Hilde started giggling. "What is this again?" Relena said coughing will saying it. 

"Don't worry it's only beer." She said with a chuckle, she knew Relena didn't like alcohol, but it still was funny when she saw her face when she said it. 

The door bell rang. Hilde got up from the couch and went the door. "Who is it?" Relena asked. Hilde opened the door and smiled. "It's just my other friend that's going to stay here too."

Five guys walked into the room, and so did a blond haired girl Relena knew. It was Midi, she didn't actually know her, but she meet her a couple of times. 

"Hey, you sure your parent are out of town?" Trowa asked, eyeing her to see what she would say. "Yeah, they went to Hawaii this morning. Let's order out some pizza, okay."

"Oh yeah, Relena you already know who Duo, Trowa and Midi are. But this is Quatre, (she pointed to the blond haired guy.) Wufei, and Heero." She then pointed to the guy who had unruly brown hair with Prussian blue eyes. 

"Hey." Was all that came out of him.

They all went to sleep around three a.m. and woke up around seven. They got to the park late. "Hey, let's go on the new ride they put up!" Hilde declared. They all followed behind her still half asleep. They didn't have to wait long because it was a business day and everyone was at there jobs or in school. "Ah, man! I left my money in the car." Duo said. rummaging though his pockets. "I have some, but only for two people." Heero said in an emotionless voice. "You and Relena go then, we'll come back with more money okay." Duo waved and walked the other way, he was followed by everyone else except for Heero and Relena of course.

They got on the roller coaster and went up slowly, then straight down. Heero glanced at her. "You're scared." He said. Relena heard him despite the fact that the wind was blowing against her ears. " Yeah right, you're the one that's probably scared!" She said. Heero looked at her and glared into her eyes. She didn't flinch or do anything. 

The roller coaster stopped immediately in the middle of a loop. The intercom came on, "Don't panic! We'll get this fixed as soon as possible!" The voice sounded a little shaky and you could tell stopping wasn't part of the ride. They stayed upside down glaring at each other. "I.. " he said "am not scared... are you?" He eyed her for awhile until she answered.

"No, you." 

It went on like that for about an hour when the roller coaster started moving again. "Sorry for that delay." came a voice form the intercom. But from that day forward they were friends.

~flashback ends~

"Come on Relena let's go to class." Heero said in his monotone voice.

They went to the attendance office and got a pass. They went to class. Heero sat in back despite the teachers wishes. He took out a knife and wrote on the desk that he sat on.

Help me! I'm an assassin sent by the government to kill the one called.. 'Him'. Anyone with information will get $200 dollars for saving the universe... Since that's all it's worth.!!

Relena went to biology and paid little attention, which was abnormal. She put her headphones on. "Ms. Dorlian! Turn off that music!!" She had it so loud that you could hear it in the other classroom. She didn't hear him so she just continued to listen to it. The teacher marched over to her and yanked the headphones off. "What!" Relena screamed. She went to the office after that. 

Heero continued to write on the desks but stopped as a shadow crept up on him. "Heero Yuy!! You going to the office and tell the principle what you just did.!"

Heero grinned. "How would you know if I went to the principle anyway?" He asked a most cunning remark. The teacher smiled too. "Like this!" She pressed a button that was hooked up on the wall. "Yes, will you please send an escort to take Mr. Heero Yuy to the office." There was a pause, "Yes."

Heero gave a ignorant sniff when the escort arrived. The escort sat Heero in the chair next to a blond haired girl. He left Heero in the office to go see if anyone was roaming the halls. "What did you do?" She asked. Heero turned to her in shock, "Relena... surprised to see you here." 

"Yeah, I was chewed out bye a teacher, got in trouble because of some headphones." 

"So what song were you listening too?"

"Youth of the Nation, by POD." 

"Hmm, good song." 

A woman came out with a folder in her hands. "Mr. Heero Yuy." Heero smirked. "Well, gotta go." He walked into the room with the lady and in ten minutes he came out with her. "Suspended..." was all he said. 

"Relena Dorlian." She said next eyeing her. Relena got up and went into the room.

Talk didn't last long, and at that moment Relena didn't care about the consequences of her actions. 

"You will be suspended for five days. Maybe then your attitude might change." The lady looked as if she was going to burst since she was so red with fury. She stood upright and said in an stern voice. "You are excused." 

Relena got up and stood bye the door. " You know at this angle you look like a man." Relena made a fake laugh and left the room. She went out the front doors. 

"BOO!" She jumped out of shock. 

"Hahahahah! That was rather funny, wasn't it." Heero said.

Relena took a couple of deep breathes. "No, that wasn't!"

Heero gave another laugh. "Suspended too, I guess."

"Yeah, five days actually."

"I got ten."

"How long before school ends?"

Heero looked at his watch. "Three hours left." 

They walked to the 'haunted asylum' and stayed there. Three hours later Duo, Hilde and everyone else came there.

"Your cars in right in front if you wanted to know." Duo said. He put on a weird sort of smile. 

"Hey, guess what. Our History teacher gave us some info about this place." Wufei said.

Heero took a beer that was beside him and took a drink. "What about." 

"Well for starters..." Trowa continued "This place was an asylum back in 36' and nearly ten people died making it."

Quatre started to talk. "Then this dude named Kenny Molationa, a patient who stayed here, killed nearly 21 nurses. When they finally got him under control he claimed that they were aliens sent back to kill him because he knew who they were."

Duo went behind Heero as Quatre talked. "And they say..."

Duo yelled. "BOO!!"

Heero didn't flinch at all. "That was childish." Was all he said. 

Relena crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Didn't you just did that after we left school?"

Heero glared at her. Wufei sneered, "Hmm... A man can't even control a woman. What is this world coming too!!" Relena, and the rest of them laughed at this. 

Wufei sneered again. "If you guys are really scared of this place. Why don't our new hiding place be in the nursery, so we can be nursed like idiots." Heero said glaring at all of them. 

Duo clapped his hands together. "Now that's what I'm taking about!" 

"It was a joke!" Trowa yelled.

"I knew that." He said making a fake laugh. 

Wufei laughed. "Why don't we go up on the top floor tomorrow . And see if we hear things." He chuckled at this. 

"I can't tomorrow, I have to go out of town for a month." Quatre said. 

"Then we'll go in a month." Heero said taking another drink of his beer.

"Fine, we'll go then." Duo said.

______________________________________________________________________

Hey, by the way. Youth of the Nation was by POD. And it does not belong to me. Neither does Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

Oh... And no flames... please.


	3. Where's Relena?

Unfair

Chapter 3-Where's Relena?

Quatre finally got back from his trip, didn't like the idea that once he returned they'd go in a part of the asylum that only mentally ill people from 30 years ago entered. 

It was 9 pm when Heero told them to meet at the hideout. "Do you think we'll see anything?" Quatre said.

"Probably because we'll all be drunk!" Duo said with a smile on his face.

"What do you think Wufei." Duo said as he punched him in the ribs. (not hard though)

"I think that you fools would be too scared to face facts about everything while were up there." 

"We'll find out if your correct wo-man."

"My name is Wufei you braided baka!!" 

Duo rolled his eyes and opened the door to the asylum. "So are we going to go up or are you guys to chicken?" He said. 

Heero came and took a flashlight. "We're going." He said in a stern voice. They took the old elevator to the top floor. Trowa brought a radio, with all the tension, they would need the music. The elevator squeaked as it always did when they went to the other floors. Quatre didn't like the idea though. He didn't like it at all. 

The elevator doors swung open, they all got out and were amazed at what they saw. The room in which stood in was bigger than the room in the main floor. "You know, this would be a great place to crash."

"Ya, if they're looking for us and we go here. They'll never find us! There just as scared to go in a haunted castle as much as an go into an insane asylum!" 

When everyone was off the elevator the walked to the windows and saw the beautiful scenery. But there excitement was drowned when the elevator suddenly went back down stairs. They heard squeaking sounds all the time it took to go back down stairs. 

The lights which decorated the house shut off. It turned pitch black. Heero grabbed the flashlight and shone light in front of them. 

"How do we get back from here!" Quatre said in a horrified voice.

"They should have stairs." Heero said. Trying to look in front of him. 

"Wait a minute you guys, where's Relena?" Hilde asked, looking at all of them. 

Heero looked behind himself and went in circles looking for her. Then they seen a pair of green eyes looking at them. Trowa pointed at them, "Relena's right there!" He declared. Heero shone the light on it but it disappeared, after it did loud screams were heard throughout the house. 

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out!" Duo said in a rather shaky voice. 

"Me too!" came everyone else.

"I say, we leave Relena here and go get her tomorrow!" Quatre said as he raised his hand. 

"What kind of man are you!" Wufei yelled as he sneered at all of them. 

"A scared one!" Duo said seconds after he said it. "Listen, we've got to go find Relena." Hilde said in front of Duo who had this weird look on his face. Heero held out a hand indicating them to be quite. "Listen, do you hear that?" Heero asked hearing as well. 

"Yep, those are called screams..." Duo said in a smart way. "Doesn't one of the voices sound... a little familiar?" Trowa asked hearing it one last time. They all stood still and quite listening to the voices that seemed to surround them. "Help.... Help ME!!!!!" Came a voice they all knew. "It is... it's her." Hilde said looking at he ground with regret.

Heero clutched his fist tightly as he heard the terrible screams of one of his best friends. "We're getting Relena!" Heero said sternly. Everyone was completely afraid for themselves and Relena. 

"Um, I don't mean to be the bare of bad news, but how are we going to find her?" Duo asked looking for an answer.

"We're going to go look for her in the operation room." Heero said as he walked toward some door that just led toward more.

Duo and the others watched him. "Heero, Isn't that where all those lunatics were murdered?!" Trowa asked in a shaky voice. 

"And?" Heero said looking at him.

"Well let's... go find her!" They said as they walked in front of him.

Heero and Wufei rolled there eyes at this. 

They heard voices all around and was frightened about their own safety. The voices seemed to get louder and they knew for certain that they heard Relena's voice screaming for them to help her. 

The room was around the corner as they seen on the map. When they managed to get there it was a dead end. They didn't know what was going on. "Let's go back." Heero said as he examined the wall. They turned around and it was another dead end.

"Didn't we just go this way, like... five seconds ago!" Duo yelled as they all began to panic at what they saw.

______________________________________________________________

Sorry I didn't update sooner. My lack of idea's kept me from it. Well I hope you all like it but if you don't you could tell me what's wrong with it.


	4. Visitors from the Past

Unfair

Chapter 4 :Visitors from the Past.

Duo started to yell none since while the others started to think of a way to get out of the mess they were in. Okay we're stuck in a room that were surrounded by in walls. No windows. No nothing.

"I say let's burn it down." Duo was saying as he grabbed a litter from his pocket and was about to light some of the wood that was nearby.

They heard a noise, and kind of groan. They immediate looked behind them. The wall wasn't there. It was the way they came from in the first place everyone was about to run out side and scream for help.

Heero however wandered why it all of a sudden changed then he noticed the litter in Duo's hand. He quickly grabbed it and switched the flame on. Then he looked into the darkness.

"Take us to Relena, right now or I'll burn this house down!!!!" Heero said as he extended his hand toward the wood that Duo was about to burn.

Duo looked at him and whispered to the others. "I think he's gone crazy."

Then that same groan was heard through out the house and lights was issued in one direction. Heero started walking in the direction of the lights and the others followed sort of terrified at the new discovery they made.

They made there way to the darkest room they had seen yet. Heero griped the litter tighter. "Turn on the light and let me see her." He said in a stern voice.

The light suddenly turned on and all of them stared in shock at what they saw. Duo was about to collapsed on the floor right there. Relena was teary eyed, she was tyed down on a chair in the middle of the room. There was a doctor with a big meat cleaver in his hand and there was blood dripping from it. A nurse was there with a scaple in her hand. There was a lot of people in stray jackets and the some patients outfits. They looked sick and wicked as if they were about to do something.

Relena looked at them waiting for them to help her. The light flickered and words were written on the wall in blood.

The words said _She's my daughter_.

They just stared at it. The people seemed to have disappeared. Heero stepped in the room to help Relena who seemed like she was going to go scream out loud.

He took the ropes off her and helped her to stand up, all the while holding tight to the litter. They both walked out of the room, trying not to look behind. But once they walked out, light to it suddenly turned off. Both turned around to look. Then a hand came out and a pulled him close to it. He heard words and the others heard it too. _Come back here and we'll tell you the story. _Then the hand let go. It left an imprint on him forearm. After that they ran out of the building.

"Man I told you Wufei. We're not fools!!" Duo said as he and the others ran farther away from the building.

Wufei didn't say anything he was still in shock too.

All of them went back to there houses after that, Heero actually looked forward to his mother actaully complaining to him that he makes the entire household mad.

Relena went to her house. Still in shock at what happened. All of them kept the light on.

I can't take this! Relena thought as she sat in her bed looking at the window. She grabbed a flashlight and climbed out her window. It was pouring outside and the wind howled like crazy.

Heero sat in his room still shocked at what happened. His mother kept on yelling about him from the kitchen. He sat on his bed looking at his ceiling.

Then he heard a bang on his window. It was Relena. He quickly opened the window.

"Relena, what do you think you're doing?"

"Can I stay here? I can't stay at my house tonight." She said briskly.

"Sure. You have to keep it down though."

Relena climbed in and grabbed a pillow. She sat on the bed holding Heero beside her. Heero was taken aback from this, but he in turned held her.

The lightning was scene through the window, and each time the thunder yelled back to the lightning. Relena squeezed tighter.

They both fell asleep not long after that.

They woke up with a shock to their faces. "What in the name of..."

"I should've expected something like this from you." His mother yelled.

"If you get that whore pregnant you're out of this house!!" His father yelled as he pointed at Relena. Heero stood up, pissed that his father would call her that.

"Relena is not a whore." Heero yelled as he started to glare at his parents. Which he never did before. All of a sudden Relena's nose started bleeding like crazy, she couldn't stop it and it was like a fountain of blood spilling out of her. Heero collapsed to the ground holding is forearm in pain.

"What the..." His parents started to say.

Relena collapsed from the lack of blood and Heero who couldn't stop the pain blacked out.

Hope you like it. I didn't think it would take this long to update it. I'm sorry about taking so long. I hope you like it. Well please review. Thanks, hopefully I won't take that long to update it next time.


	5. The Hospital Escape

Unfair

Chapter 5 - The Hospital Escape

Relena awoke in the hospital. She looked around. Her mother was sitting beside her. A cigarette in her hand. "Hey.." She started to say. She looked at the nurse who was coming in. "Man Relena. These nurses are starting to get on my nerves." She made a face as she said, "Put out that Cigarette. No tobacco in the hospital. It's not like smoking will kill you on spot with just one."

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know. They don't know what's wrong with you." She put the cigarette out. Then she looked at Relena with a cold stare.

"By the way, what were you doing at some boys house at that hour? I told you men only want one thing. Then they'll leave you after they get it!"

Relena looked back at her mother as if she was crazy. She didn't understand. How could she? She didn't want to end up like her.

"I dont' want you to see that boy again. Do you hear me?" Her mother stared at Relena for a response. She didn't get one though.

Heero started to open his eye's. Both his parents were there. His mother looked at him like he was an insect. "Heero, next time you decide to do that. Warn us. You almost gave your father a heart attack!" Heero smiled. _Amazing, even when I'm in a hospital bed they just want to scold me._

"We talked to that girls mother." She started to say.

"She said your not allowed to see her anymore." She gave a look that made him want to hit her.

"What an awful person too."

The nurse walked in. She asked if the parents would leave so she could do something he couldn't hear. They both nodded. "We'll talk to you later." His father said.

The nurse checked his blood and made him to a x-ray. Afterward he did nothing but sat in his bed. Then several people emerged from the door.

It was the gang. They didn't look so good.

"Hey, Heero." Duo said with a weak voice.

Heero closed his eyes. "Okay, what's wrong with me?"

"They don't know. But there's something else we have to talk about."

"Where's Relena?"

"She's in the next room. She's lost a lot of blood so they're giving her some."

Heero sat back in his bed.

"Heero, We have to talk to you about what happened last night."

Heero closed his eyes. He didn't want to even think about that.

"We all have been seeing things Heero. I don't know what they are, but they scare the crap out of me, out of all of us." Hilde said. Heero looked at her. She looked like a mess, the worst he ever saw her.

"Then we heard about you and Relena. We came over as soon as possible. We all skipped class today." Wufei said very seriously.

"What have you been seeing?" Heero said almost sarcastically. Hilde got up and walked to the window, she just seemed like she was staring in it. Then she looked at him.

"It's not a joke, Heero." She was almost about to cry.

"You mean you haven't seen it?" Wufei said surprisingly. He looked at the others as to ask what to say.

The nurse came in again. "I'm sorry but visitors hours are over now." They all looked at Heero for farewell. Hilde put her sleeve on he mouth so as not to cry. Then she extended her hand to him. They all left. It was dark outside. Heero noticed it through the window. The wind howled like crazy. _Man if only Relena was here _He thought to himself.

He didn't know why but he liked having her in his arms. He got out of bed, his forearm hurt but it was faint. He pocked his head out of his door and looked to see if anyone was around there. Then he walked to the room right next to his. Relena's room.

Relena looked scared when he entered the room. She calmed down when she noticed it was just him.

"Heero." She said. She had a smile on her face.

"Mother said I couldn't see you anymore."

"She would forget about that rule in a month."

"Frankly, I wouldn't care if she forgot about it in a week. I'm not going to follow her rules" Relena said as she fixed herself in Heero's arms and yawned. Heero, was smiling to himself although he didn't realized it until afterward.

"I wander what the gang is doing right now."

"They're all freaked out. Apparently they all have seeing thing. They wouldn't tell me about what, though. The weird thing is even Wufei admitted to it, and you know as well as I do he wouldn't go along with a joke like that."

"What did Hilde say?"

"She didn't really say much. She looked like a mess."

"I don't like it here." Relena mumbled.

" Well then let's go."

She stared at him for a moment and grinned. "Why not?" They both got up and sneaked out of the room.

The halls were empty and had a faint light to it. Some of the lights didn't work so it left the halls looking like a dark tunnel.

At last the exited the hospital. The wind was strong and the sky seemed black. "So we're we going?" Relena asked.

"How about Duo's?"

She nodded.

They stopped at the front door of the house. Duo who was used to people coming to his house all the time to just chill would have gladly let them in any other time. Relena knocked at the door. "Go Away!!" Duo yelled.

They both were surprised and a little taken a back. "Duo, it's us." Relena yelled back. Silence.

They were about to leave when the door swung opened. Duo looked out of the doorway. Seeing if it was really them.

"Man, what are you guys doing out of the hospital?" He said trying to sound okay. You could tell he didn't look that good.

"Come in, Come in." He said.

The rest of the gang was there. Relena noticed they all didn't look that good. "Hey Relena." Hilde said weakly. Heero was right she did look like a mess.

Duo yawned. "You guys arrived just in time. We were all going to bed. "Sorry I don't have enough rooms." said as he assigned them all rooms.

They all had to share a room. Duo with Hilde, Quatre with Dorothy. Duo seemed to like to make the guys share with the girls. Quatre protested but Duo told him there was no chance of getting out of it. Relena got roomed up with Heero. He knew that was coming.

They both were rather tired so it didn't take long to go to sleep. Relena opened her eyes. Heero was up and he just stared at her for awhile.

Relena looked at the other side of the room and stared.

"What's wrong." Heero asked.

Relena pointed to the direction of the door. Heero's face followed her finger. His eyes widen. He sat beside Relena as they both stared in utter horror at what they beheld.

Hey, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's not that long, but I didn't want to take a long time to update it. Well I hope you like it.


End file.
